


The Ghost of You

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Series: 100 Drabbles [8]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, Um spoilers for the ending sort of, no actual incest despite the relationships tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine, kthx.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine, kthx.

She asked him, once, "Do you miss him?" He said nothing and she continued, calmly. "I hate him." Her hands did not tremble nor did her gaze waver, but the words resounded with deep, savage feeling.

From behind her chair he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. She pressed her cheek against it.

In his arms she is not the one he sees. It is not his image reflected in her wide violet eyes. Bloodstained, sinners, they hate because they still love. Continuing to live, they love because this is what he has left them: memories and each other.


End file.
